Beef J Stag
"Indeed." -Beef's favorite catchphrase. He's the greatest Beetle of all! The greatest cow of all! The best Juice Juicer and Juice Tester in the world! The first non Crew editor on the wiki! He is...BEEF J STAG About Beef Beef was a reasonable young child, as was raised to be super-ultra mature, He then swallowed a Beetle and got leg surgery, head surgery, then plastic pinkie finger surgery, with a Lego Axel rod running through it, he then continued to become Kamen Rider Kabuto and have the power of shooting Technic pieces through his Pinkie finger. Nah. Beef's a cool guy, he's from the founding Skype group...The Metru Nui Build Crew, and lacked a mic due to sickness...that mic later broke, then got fixed... then broke, due to this he would use the chat box and reply with "Indeed", "Nope", ":C", "C:" and "Yop" most of the time. He also built some spawners, that was cool. Along with Nyran, Kyoryu, and CZ, he's a tokuatsu fan, specifically into Kamen Rider and Super Sentai, with the ability to mimic nearly all Neo-Hensei (also some Hensei) rider Belt/Device sounds, and the ability to closely mimic the Gokaiger mobirates. The only ones to have witnessed this is Takua and Yellow during their Skype calls. He also likes Transformers, Nerf and this weird thing called Bionicle. He has a life, but it's not social. As he is a frequent Hiker, Camper, House Captain and Debater. TTV and such Beef started watching TTV at the most 2012 (As far as he can remember), he would be listening to the podcasts on ITunes, and preferred them to the "Boring" BZP podcasts, it was during this time he would be browsing BZP, and using it for news but without an account. He bought is first Bionicle in 2008, as not being allowed before hand. These Bionicles where Phantoka Lewa and Phantoka Tanma, to what he now owns 10 Tanmas, as he would be continuously replacing them when he could not find their parts. Later on Beef found the youtube channel. He appears on one of Matt's live streams, in the call as a guest. Trivia * He's like, the only 13 year old Year 7 in the Club. Everyone else is either 14 and up, or 12. This disappoints him. * His name was originally Mactray5, then Beet J Stag, and THEEEN due to a joke by Matt...he became Beef J Stag. * His favorite riders are OOO and Kabuto, his favorite Ranger is Beet J Stag. * He has a love for meat and juice, with loving his Meat being either Waygu for Shabuu Shabuu or Medium Rare Eye fillet, and for juices he enjoys Mango Fanta and Blood Orange. * Nyran's his only friend, despite both Nyran and Political_Slime thinking he was 15. * His best IRL friend is a Vegetarian. Wat. * He's Australian and sleeps with a knife. * He can't do Math. (1+1=11). * He is also known as "Bad luck Beef", due to his countless unfortunate bad-luck related incidents. art and videos he appears in: shrek yee dank meme shrek nyran yeeCategory:Beef's only friends Category:Club Members Category:Kamen Riders